Antineoplastic adenine antibiotics such as cordycepin(3'-deoxyadenosine; cf. Bio-chim. Biophys. Acta, 117, 482 (1966)) have been known. Up to now, no compound wherein an oxetane ring is attached to adenine has been reported.
By the way, with the appearance of resistant bacteria it is always required to develop novel antibiotics. Further there are various kinds of viral diseases and malignant tumors, which also makes novel antiviral and antineoplastic active substances necessary.